Boku dake ga Inai Mochi: Crossed Realities
by elithestoryguy
Summary: After the events in 1988 and using "Revival" to change the future, Satoru ends up with his happy ending. Whilst taking shelter from a storm, he meets his friend Airi. As their life together unfolds and Airi learns about Satoru's tragic past, how will their lives unfold? Based on the anime. I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME, ONLY THE FANFICTION. I HIGHY RECOMMEND WATHCING THE ANIME FIRST.
1. Chapter 1 Recollection

Hello readers! I recently watched a seinen anime series called ERASED. This has been, by far, the best series I have seen yet. I liked it so much, that I decided to make a FanFiction of it. You won't understand anything about it if you have NOT seen the series. **I HIGHLY RECOMMEND** you go watch it **BEFORE READING** this FanFic. Now, to the FanFic!

A/N: Italics is when a character's thoughts are being shared btw.

Boku dake ga Inai Machi: Crossed Realities

Chapter 1: Recollection

He stared up from under the bridge's edge, taking shelter from the snow that fell from the heavens. A butterfly, with wings of glittering ice, passed his field of vision. His nonchalant, calm eyes voluntarily followed it's trail, until he noticed a figure in the snow. As the figure approached, he noticed that it was a girl. He stood there with bewildered eyes, for he knows this girl, from a cruel, alternate present.

"Can you believe this snow? They said on TV it's the most the Kanto region has had in ten years." She said, brushing the snow off of her coat. A camera that dangled from her neck, danced as she did this. Then, removing her red knitted hat, her brown hair flowed down, as if it was water itself. The boy was stunned by both her beauty and presence. With a genuine, heart-melting smile, "Can I take shelter from the snow with you?"

The boy was speechless. He had the sudden urge to cry. Tears welled up in his eyes, but never fell. He managed to fight back the tears and smile at the girl he knew and loved. _I never stopped believing_ he thought to himself. All of the efforts he made in the past, using "Revival", finally paid off. Changing the past to affect the future really was worth it in the end.

This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed It. I know that it's pretty short. But do not worry, there will be more where this came from. Until next time, get 'er done son!


	2. Chapter 2 Start of Something New

Boku dake ga Inai Machi: Crossed Realities 

Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

The boy and girl sat together, sharing stories and tales to pass the time. Over that period of time, they both had learned more about each other. The boy's name is Satoru and the girl's is Airi. Airi is currently a high school student that used to work part time at a pizza parlor. Satoru is a manga artist that had been spent part of his life in a coma.

"So you're the guy that was in a coma for fifteen years!?" Airi's expression shifted from shock to sorrow. "I may not know exactly what you went through, but I'm sorry." She tried to put herself in Satoru's shoes and understand what he experienced. Hearing this, however, made Satoru's heart skip a beat. "I appreciate your concern and you don't have to be sorry, but thank you." Satoru's warm smile forced heat into Airi's face, forcing a blush towards it's surface.

After the snow had calmed, Satoru got up and turned towards Airi, extending his hand to help her up. Hiding a deep blush, she took his hand and stood up beside him. "Ah! I forgot my sister will be getting home late…" Airi seemed to have trailed off into her own thoughts. "If you'd like, you can wait at my place?" Satoru offered. _What am I thinking?!_

"Really?! You'd do that for me?" She asked, surprised by the offer. Satoru smiled innocently, "Of course I would, we're friends." Satoru thought about what he just said, being that he just met her. Airi thought nothing of at first. "Yeah, I guess we are friends!" She announced triumphantly. Satoru sighed, "You haven't changed one bit, Airi." Airi stared blankly at him. _Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?_ "Do I know you… or something?" She asked, beginning to take caution. Satoru didn't know how, but he explained to Airi about what happened anyway, around this same time in an alternate reality.

"So, you were framed for your mother's murder. Also burning down my sister's house in another reality. Then, to change that, you went back eighteen years in the past and prevented the death of three people?" Airi more or less summed it up. Honestly, she was taking it rather lightly. "Yeah, that's how I know you, Airi." Satoru confessed. He felt as if he was on trial for the worst crime in his life. There was an uncomfortable silence about them for a while. Airi broke the silence, "Ok, let's go." She ordered. This confused Satoru, "Go where exactly?" When Airi turned to answer him, her face was a slight shade of red. "We're headed to your place, right? We can clear things up after we get out off this weather." She had a pretty good point. Satoru led the way, as the two headed back to Satoru's house. _I hope I don't mess this up_ , he thought to himself.

This is the end of chapter 2. Just letting you guys know, plan on this being about 10 to 15 chapters. It's simply a story of how these two got together. If I make the characters seem a bit off here compared to the anime, then my bad. Anyhow, I hope you all look forward to the third chapter. Things are gonna get heated and spicy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Shenanigans

Hello everyone! I'm back after a much needed break. I just want to thank all of you for being patient with me and reading my stories. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my stories. Now, without further delay, here is chapter 3 of Erased: Crossed Realities. AN: Italics indicate thoughts.

Boku Dake ga Inai Machi: Crossed Realities

Chapter 3: Shenanigans

After trudging through blizzard-like weather, the two arrive at Satoru's house. Satoru went up the stairs and unlocked the door. Airi followed close behind him, eager to escape the icy prison outside. Once they were inside, they both put down their things and got comfortable, finally reaching some place warm. "Before we begin, I'll make us some tea." Satoru offered. Airi was under the warm kotatsu, almost asleep. "That would be nice." She sighed.

About five minutes later, Satoru returned from the kitchen with two cups and a heated kettle. It wasn't long before the two of them were sipping tea while warming up under the comfy kotatsu. Airi began to doze off and dropped her cup. She ended up spilling the tea on both herself and her clothes. "Oh no, my clothes are soaked now. And I didn't bring anything to change into, either." She mumbled. Satoru sighed as he got up from the table, "I'll see if I can find you something to wear. Meanwhile, you should go wash up. The bathroom is down the hall on the left." Airi yawned sleepily, stood up, and headed off towards the bathroom.

Having found something decent for Airi to wear, Satoru suddenly remembered that he forgot to tell Airi about the faulty latch on the tub's door. He headed towards the bathroom with the clothes he picked out and reached for the handle. _I am doing the right thing…right?_ He asked himself. Letting out a small sigh, he slid open the door and sat the clothes on a nearby counter. "Airi, the tub has a faulty latch, so be sure t-," Satoru couldn't finish his sentence. One moment, he was getting clothes for Airi; the next, he was almost entranced with her smooth, curvy figure. Satoru averted his gaze very slowly, burning the image of Airi in her lingerie into his mind. Somehow, he was able to draw his attention away from her attractive features, to her face; which could have been mistaken for a tomato.

"W-w-what are you doing in here?!" She yelled. Before Satoru had a chance to say anything, bottles of shower gel and shampoo were flying towards him. "Are you stupid?! Didn't anyone teach you to knock first?!" Airi threw as many questions as she did bottles. Managing to escape and shut the door behind him, Satoru immediately began apologizing while trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, ok?! I had remembered that I forgot to tell you about the faulty latch on the tub door! I didn't see anything, I swear!" Hearing this, Airi seemed to have calmed down a bit, "You saw nothing?" " _Of course, I saw everything, how could I not when something that beautiful is right in front of me?_ " Satoru thought. Realizing he said that out loud, he began begging and pleading for mercy. _So much for talking things through_ , he thought.

After the whole… sightseeing situation, Airi was asleep under the kotatsu and Satoru was sitting on the sofa with an ice pack on his face. _Airi hits a lot harder than I imagined. We should probably discuss our other matter later._ Soon after, Satoru drifted into slumber, too. However, both Airi and Satoru are gravely unprepared for what is soon to come…

Here is the end of chapter 3. I'll leave it at a cliffhanger so you can leave comments/reviews about what you think will happen next. I will continue working on this series and I hope you all keep on reading. Look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Letting Go of the Past

Hello readers! I'm sure you are all hyped for this chapter. Therefore, I made this chapter a bit longer than the others. I'm also pretty sure that you will really enjoy how this will play out. Enough talking, now for writing!

Boku Dake ga Inai Machi: Crossed Realities

Chapter 4: Letting Go of the Past

After their… event, Satoru and Airi were now awake and ready to talk business. Satoru gave her a quick recap of his childhood and the other present. "Your teacher was behind everything, even trying to burn me alive, and he wanted those close to you dead, but why?" Airi rested her head on the table, humming lightly as she thought. "He did try to frame me for his actions, but he also said he couldn't live without me; he would have no drive." Satoru added. They both thought long and hard. Suddenly, Airi slammed her hands on the table, scaring Satoru a bit. "You're worrying too much. You need to learn to let go of the past, since it is all over." She concluded. Satoru thought for a moment, "I know everything is over and done with, but I just can't let go of the past… not yet, at least." Satoru knew how he felt about Airi. His mind began to race with thoughts that forced him to blush.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Airi asked. She sounded a bit sad, heartbroken, by his response. Satoru pouted, "I don't want to tell you… just yet." Airi seemed to be hurt by his words this time, and the last thing he wanted was for Airi to get hurt again. Satoru sighed, " _I don't want to let go of you._ " Airi gazed at him as if trying to look right through him. Realizing that his habit got the best of him once again, went and crouched in a corner. He felt the rush of being both happy and embarrassed, now that he finally conveyed the truth. Hearing Airi's footsteps, Satoru turned around to look up at her. "You should take me on a few dates before saying that. What are you, stupid?" She managed to say through laughter. Satoru knew this was his only chance. There was no more Revival. "Yes, I am stupid… to not ask you this." Satoru stated. Airi was surprised by his sudden boldness. "A-ask me what?" She stammered. Satoru took a deep breath, held Airi's hands in his, and spoke, "Will you be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?"

At that moment, you could hear a pin drop. The silence made the moment a lot more intense than it already was. It was as if time, itself, had stopped. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. A butterfly flew between them. However, this one had wings of flame; a solid, burning passion. Also, they both saw the majestic creature. There, in that moment, is when they learned about "Cross", a dawn, or birth, of something that cannot be broken. Satoru let go of Revival and found two new things; love, and someone to share it with.

"What was that?" Airi asked. The two looked up deep into each other's eyes. They both seemed to have adopted a red tint. "Honestly, I don't know." Satoru said. "It's like Revival… but much more different." The butterfly landed on their hands, filling them with an unquenchable urge of hope. "Cross." He said, "WE will call it Cross." Airi's grip loosened, attracting Satoru's attention. He was then caught off guard by a sudden embrace. "You are responsible for being the best boyfriend ever, understand?" She asked him. Satoru chuckled, "What are you, stupid? Of course I know that." The two separated for a moment, both flushed from the confession. " _This is going to be interesting_." Satoru thought. " _Indeed it is_." Airi responded. They both stared in awe at the red butterfly. Looks like more things "Crossed" than they thought.


End file.
